Semiconductor elements are subject to static electricity. The presence of a static charge may be transferred through contacts to other semiconductor elements within an assembly or dispersed through the layers of a semiconductor element, adversely affecting the electrical or structural integrity of those semiconductor elements. While semiconductor elements may leave the manufacturing zone free of any static electricity, further assembly or processing may induce such static electricity to the detriment of the semiconductor unit's functioning abilities. This introduction of static electricity may occur in any number of ways.